The lost
by DragonFlame88
Summary: We all have a different path in life. Sometimes, what we do can effect the world in a way to change everything. Breezy doesn't know the life she leads and the path she walks will be one of those paths that change everything. But on the cross roads, which path will she walk? (Please read and review , oc based, hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

The lost

Chapter 1

Seeing a character from unplugged games lurking around Game Centeral Station was nothing new. They were simply characters that had no use any more.

Games come and go, some characters with them, although it's not always the case.

She's over there, see? No? The medium hight one, with the sun bright yellow jacket, her sleeves rolled up a she prepares for her next attack, grinning ear to ear, the slight chip inbetween her front teeth show.

She bounces from her seat at the cry of 'Arcade's closed!', bound's to the first character who crosses her path.

The character gives an annoyed huff at her, and carries on. She follows, pratically jumping to keep up.

She gets bored, and then bounds towards another character, who we can only guess had encountered her before, since the moment his eye catches her grin, quickly leaps into the closest game near by.

This is entertainment for her you know? Annoying and pestering. it gives the little imp something to do. Especially after her game was unplugged.

She never says too much about it, mostly since no one asks. She avoids questions when she can, unless it boosts her already quite large ego. But that's all for show as well.

She pesters for a while. Then later, she'll go back to a bench, when everyone's in their game's to rest. She sits away from other fellow gameless characters and curls up on the bench, her knees to her chest. She stays awake for as long as she can, but eventually drops off.

She has nightmares frequently when she sleeps. It's whenever her neon green goggles are off, exposing her dark eye lids clenched shut, her freckled, red cheeks and nose scrunching up in fear of her dreams.

Sometimes she wakes up, sweat heavy, breaths sharp as blades, her pure white eyes wide with terror.

But it wouldn't how wide her eyes could go. Without her goggles, all see saw was darkness.

Maybe you'd like to know a few more personal facts on this odd character? Maybe names shes approached by as? Maybe why her vision is dark, yet her world is bright?

Her name is Breezy. No last name. She recalls she had one, but found it pointless.

Breezy is blind. At least, without those special goggles given to her. In her game, the back story was that she was blinded when chemicals splashed into her eye due to her careless actions, and her pupils and iris' simply vanished, leaving nothing but white, leaving her blind.

A fortunate incident for her, she was gifted by her friend with neon green goggles, which now allow her to make out an outline of what's in front of her. Much like a pen drawing on neon green paper. That's what she sees.

She keeps that blue cane with her as well though, just in case she looses the goggles. The long, blue cane with the swirl at the top, and the danger signs wrapped around the near top bit she's holding.

The cane's a darker blue than her hair you may have noticed, which is a light blue shade. The top half sticks up like fire, the rest messily falls down to her shoulders, and even a little past, though the hair just above her eyebrows and to the side of her head over her ears is green, a slightly dark neon green like the the three tuffs of hair that poke out upon her head.

I know what you want to know now. Why tell me this? What's so special about this pile of un-playable code?

Well, if you want to know, Breezy is about to embark on an journey. I can see it will change her greatly. The decisions will change the world everyone exists in, either for better or worse. It depends on who you are, what you see as good, as evil.

Breezy doesn't exactly concern herself with doing anything evil, but she knows she's not an angel either. Far off, really.

At this moment, she is lost, and always will be. But maybe, if her choices are wise and she learns from her mistakes, maybe this lost soul will alter her path, For better or for worse.

This is the story of Breezy. The lost.

* * *

**Notice time!: Ugh, okay, this writing style isn't one i'm sused to writing, but I really wanted to try it for ages, try something new for a change.**

**Okay, so, first Wreck-it raph fanfic. I'll be honest, it may be a long one, and it's mainly oc based, but Breezy here WILL interact with cannon characters to, don't you worry.**

**This kind of is an oc/cannon character story (and i think you can guess who the cannon is), although there isn't TOO much of it, and it doesn't really come untill a while later... But, i'll be honest, this is just a little thing i've wanted to do for a while ever since I saw wreck-it ralph so, forgive me ^^**

**Please do tell me what you think so far, as in R and R, but also remember it is only the first chapter, and there'll be more to come if you want to see more ^^**

**Hope ya'll liked it so far :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breezy isn't one for keeping things the same. See, she loves to stir up a change to make things less dull for herself -even if she insists it's for the good of others, a tad lie- and today is a good example. You see, today she has decided to visit Tappers. Not really for a drink, but just to find more faces to irritate.

She never really visits Tappers, mostly because she got in trouble when ever she was there. Never enough to be banned, but enough to mix up a little tension. She loves tension. The burning fire of it seems to warm her soul.

She spoke to Tapper sometimes, but not really much to consider they knew each other, as most of her victims consisted of bad guys from games. They always had the best reactions. She had attempted to irritate Tapper, though it didn't go so smoothly when he decided to ignore her childish taunts, eventually boring the girl into walking of and finding more trouble in the form of a punch to the jaw. Rather blandly, she had gotten up, smirked up at the attacker, spat pink in his face and legged it out of there. She knows better than to stay.

Now, she knows their is a possible chance she'll meet that character again, and she won't be let off so easily. But she strides into Tappers, confidence gleamed from her face, with a michievous, toothy smirk.

The place filled with a few murmers of disapproval. Lot's of people know her as a trouble maker, but mosstly hold their tongues about it, unless she goes to far with her taunts and it's the last option to shut her up, although that usually doesn't work on Breezy.

She walked over to the bar and ploped herself on a seat, happily grinning as she rested both elbows on the surface, leaning slightly. The characters next to her shoots a look, but it is brushed off by the blue-haired female.

Tapper notices Breezy and approaches with a slight frown of consern.

"Breezy?" He sounds almost supprised.

Her smirk widens (if possile), "Miss me Tap'? Been a bit, eh?"

Tapper glances back into the bar quickly, then straight back to Breezy. "I didn't think i'd see you back around here after, uhm... Last time."

He places enough emphasis on the last two words for Breezy to know what he's on about. She flicks a a black-gloved, fingerless hand dismissively.

"Pft, Please." She scoffs with a giggle. "Ya can't keep me away that easy. What, you forgotten who I am?" Tapper sighes.

He knows where she's going to try and head with this conversation and decides to give her the warning.

"Well, If I were you, I wouldn't be to..." He paused, stumbling to find the right word, "...Noticable. He still isn't happy about what you did last time."

Breezys brows raised. "He's here?" Tapper noded.

"Yes, and, as I said before, If I were you I-" Breezy raised her hand at him, frowning.

"Um! Tapper. Am I you?"

He sighes. "Breezy..."

She raises one brow quizically. "Am I?"

"I-"

"UHM! Am I?"

He finally sighes with defeat. "...Very well. Just... Try not to draw _too_ much attention...?"

If she had eyes to roll, she probably would have, though her voice seemed to be an eye roll on its own. "Fine! Fiiiiine. For the sake of the arcade and gamers world alike, I will try not to draw to much attention to myself." She smirks suggestively. "But then the key word their is try, seeing as I can't help beeing so beautiful, Eh?" She nudges the male character in the arm with he relbow playfully. He grumbles and shifts away.

In all honestly, Breezy isn't really beautiful, but at least she seems up beat about it enough, right?

She wasn't really that feminine, both in acts and looks. With a rather flat chest, pencil shaped body and rather deep voice. She was more than often mistaken for a guy in blue short shorts, white, green straped boots and a yellow jacket. It's hard to tell if this offends her until she starts speaking, and bloody murder drips into her voice.

Tapper shakes his head, smiling slightly. "Well, are you having a drink."

Breezy thinks this over again. Maybe one small one won't hurt? It's not like she had much else to do while staying in her seat, which was where she planned to stay untill maybe the face she encountered last time had left.

She insists to herself she's not scared. But thoughts of hiding behind the bar if he caught her eye seemed to speak against her.

She then shakes her head. "Nah. I'm good."

Tapper nods and leaves to attend over customers.

Breezy then begins to scan, scavenging for her first attack of the evening, her goggles like raidars.

She then sees them. Twins, sat only a little walk away. One had his gaze fixed on his drink, monobrow scrunched in thought. The other seemed more alert, looking about the bar briefly. Unfortunatly for him, his gaze catches hers.

She grins peasently, lifting her hand and wriggling her fingers in a greeting gesture.

He glances to the side before waving back, hesitantly and timidly. His gaze then averts down. Breezy grins, knowing this was her que.

She hops from her seat and begins to stride toward the twins location. She is cut short by one simple bellow.

"YOU!"

All colour drains from her face and she gulps the knot in her throat. She hadn't counted on this happening.

Well, she had, but she had brushed it off very cooly. Now she felt her feet plaster into the ground, limbs stiffening in fear.

_Damn_, is the one word that pops into her mind before a hand grabs the front of her white shirt, and hoists her into the air violently. She comes face to face with the snarling face from before. The same face she spat at.

"Heeeyyy~" She grins cooly, quickly deciding it wouldn't be a good reputation if she cowered for some guy that was probably about to plound her face in. "Didn't think i'd see you 'roud here again, big guy."

His glare darkened as he let out a wicked grin. It's pretty obvious to Breezy -by this point- this guy is a bad guy from some game she didn't know, and frankily didn't want to know.

"Same can be said here. But then again, I was lookin' forward to beatin' that sassy mouth of yours in. Fer' good!" She flinched as a splatter of spit hit her brow. She slowly lifted her hand and wiped it away, flicking it off her wrist with disgust. She then faced the bad guy with the kind of look someone gives of when they smell the most gut wrenching thing.

"...You want a mint or something? 'Cus no offense but, your breath could litterally turn milk off."

His face burns red, anger flickers in his eyes.

Her triumpant smirk is short lived before the grip tightens and her prepares to deliver the first blow. Breezy is grateful to have goggles, because it meant she could hide screwing her eyes shut to prepare for the blow.

"Hold it there!" a naisily voice pipes up.

Her eyes crack open, and she turns to see the owner of the voice. Those twins were stood there, one held his arms up as though it would help stop the girl from recieving the beating.

The bad guy scoffs. "Why should I, pipsqueak?"

The apparently meeker twin wrings his hands together nervously. "I-" The other quickly moves to back him up, his brow still lowered in a frown.

"Because it's stupid that you'd continue something that should've already ended." His frown then falls upon Breezy who simply watches.

"Plus, You shouldn't hit a girl. Even if she dosn't act like one."

The bad guy blinks in utter bewilderment. His gazes snaps towards breezy.

"Yer a girl!?"

Breezy scoffs. "Duh!" She lands on her back, letting out a cry on the sudden impact. The guys laughs.

"Huh, I couldn' even tell!" He then growls at her, pointing a finger in her face. "Alright 'missy'"- He adds finger quotes, much to Breezy's disapprovment- "You get away this time. But if you try anythin' else, yer dead, got it?"

Breezy smriks coyly. "Got what?"

The bad guy huffs angrily and storms away. Breezy's gaze lands upon a hand reaching down to help her up, belonging to one of the twins.

She grins, takes it and stands before brushing herself off.

She grins at them. "Thought I was pudding then! Thanks for savin' my behind."

One twin raised his brow from it's frown. "Your that gamless girl who goes around bugging people, arn't you?"

Breezy blinked, then smiled, looking flustered. "W-why, people know me? I'm famous? Oh, how I feel so honored, I may faint."

The other twin raised his hands, looking worried, "uhm, p-please don't..."

Breezy grinned once again. "Yeah, I'm probably her." She crossed and extended her hands out to them enthusiastically. "Name's Breezy." Both hesitantly shake her hands.

They release her hands.

"So what game you from then?" She questions further.

"Uh, We were from Turbo-Time, bu-" The meeker twin is interupted by a jolt of realisation from Breezy.

"Oh!" Breezy but in. "The game that Tubro guy came from! Oh, sorry to hear 'bout that by the way. Hey, if it makes ya feel better, I'm gameless as well!"

"Well, It doesn't really-" The sterner racer speaks up, before Breezy intrudes once again.

"Hey! We're all racers!" The twins look at each other briefly.

"...So...?"

"We should meet up again!" Breezy grins. Both twins look supprised. Either by how quickly that escalated, or simply by the suggestion.

"W-wha-?"

"You're pretty awesome. I think I owe ya for saving me back there, and I wanna know you better." She shrugs sheepishly. "I dunno, I guess I just thought it would be nice."

The twins glance at each other, almost as though communicatin g with their eyes. The meeker then faces her with a smile.

"Okay then."

Breezy looks up, shocked. See, this wasn't a question she hadn't asked other characters before. She wasn't exsactly good at making friends, but she tried. Unfortunatly she used this method, which isn't exsactly the best of them all. Maybe it's fortunate to have worked here?

"R...Really?" Disbelief fills her voice as small, genuine smile spreads over her freckled face.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Sure. Why not?" He directed his hand towards himself.

"I'm Turbo-twin 2." He directed to the other. "This is my brother, Turbo-twin 1." Breezy nodded.

"Original names." She teases, grinning. Turbo-twin 1 sighs. "We wern't really playable characters, so we never really got names."

Breezy sniggers. "Tell ya what. I'm calling you Ben." She directs to twin 1, "And you, Bob." She points to Twin 2, who frowns in confusion.

"W-why, Bob and Be-"

"Cus they're awesome names! Don't you agree?" Befor eeither twin can awnser, her mouth is open again.

"Anyhoo~ I'll meet you boys after arcade closing time in that new racing game, Sugar rush. I've been wanting to check that place out since it got plugged in, and I havn't seen anyone from it yet." She smirks.

"Don't be late!" She's then gone. Pratically bouncing away.

Twin 1 faces his brother. "This isn't gonna end well."

His brother shurgs. "You never know. She seems... Interesting..."

He is replied with a fustrated sigh. "I guess we're seeing her tommorrow then?"

Twin 2 grinned at his brother. "Yup. I guess so..."

* * *

**Notice: I'm sorry for how rubbish this one is. Please R and R. **

**I'll hopefully update more soon, considering if people want to see more ^^;**

**See ya'll later~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice: To be honest i'm not sure if anyone is still reading this, but here ya go, next chapter. If you don't undestand anything i'm either going to explain it in the next chapter, or there's the fact i'm a terrible writer, so, I'll try to explain it as best I can. **

**This is only for fun, but i'd love to have a few more R and R's. But only if you wnat to.**

**Again, I apolagise for the rubbishness, but here we go, chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Breezy is from a racing game. It's actually a rather morden game, with relatively good graphics for the time it had come out. When her game was unplugged, she lost the hoverboard she had for a ride.

Currently, she is now waiting outside the newest racing sensation, _Sugar Rush. _She likes visiting games during arcade closing time. What made her so excited to peek into this game is both, the fact that she is meeting new characters from another unplugged racing game, or the fact she had heard the game world is litterally candy. She's known to have a sweet tooth behind that sly smirk.

She's tapping her foot impatiently, fighting the growing urge to just leap into the game. No one had yet gone in, or even come out. To fight the impatience, she whistles a tune to herself, shaking her hip to the rhythm in her head slightly. She keeps watching around though.

She keeps getting the thought that maybe they didn't want to show up. She had been a little over enthusiastic, she silently admits that she probably wouldn't want to meet someone who had given them names they were un-used to by some odd, taller stranger- Only to then turn her head and see the twins approach, somewhat slowly.

She flashes a trade mark grin, crossing her arms and striding over to meet half-way.

"Thought you wouldn't show!" She smirks, as Twin 1 (the grouch, as she thought of re-renaming him due to the almost permanent frown) snorted.

"Trust me, we almost didn't..."

His brother interupted, "But we figured that, as long as it's not some kind of trick-"

Breezy giggled. "Trust me, no tricks here." She rubbed her arm slightly. "Honestly, I just wanted to thank you properly for savin' me yesterday..."

Twin 1 rose his brow. "Why didn't you thank us properly then...?"

Breezy shot a dark frown. "Cus' my pride was pretty well punched in for that moment." She sighes. "You can say, I'm not usually the damsel in distress. But I do have my moments..." She shakes her head.

"But enough about this cutie-pie." She smirks, directing to herself, then points to the twins. "What'cha say you tell me about you? On the way into the game of course."

She's already skipping ahead. The twins look to each other before persuing after Breezy.

* * *

"Ya know I was joking 'bout the name thing, right?" Breezy glances over her shoulder as she adjusts her goggles. The sudden blaze of sunlight over the rainbow pathway explodes as they exit the tunnel, the twins hold up an arm each to sheild their eyes, blinking to adjust. The second twin had brought up the names she had imprinted them with last night, which had now simply replied with a casualy tone.

Twin 1 blinked one last time before lowering his arm. "I hope so. I'd rather you don't even refer to us with names. it feels more normal." Breezy faces him with a huge grin.

"Sorry, 'Normal' doesn't exist in my volcabulary." The twin huffs.

"Could've fooled me." He replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. His twin nudges him harshly, almost as a silent warning not to be rude. Breezy simply scoffs through her smile, most likely looking him up and down as she stops.

"Boy, you're like a constant downer, hu?"

The male smirks slightly, "About as much as your constantly quiet."

She grins. "Touché."

The second twin looked about, the faint sound of the game's theme echoed and played. The place looked amazing, and the scenery made him lick his lips.

"This game's not bad..."

Breezy nodded, as the three of them stopped to look at the scenery. "Nice theme." she spoke up. "Not nearly as good as my old game's theme though." She smirks smugly.

The first twin scoffed. "Please, _Turbo-Time_ had the best theme... In the 80's at least..."

"What king of game was the one you were from, Breezy?" Twin 2 questions as they moved on further. Breezy grins, folding her hands behind her head as she lets out a deep sigh as she reflects her past life a moment.

"Well... A racing game obviously. But in our game, it was set in some kind of future, where we used hoverboards to race... I always loved it. Racing that is. The rush, the thrill... Even if you don't win." She grins over at them. "Know what I mean?"

They nod.

The first twin frowns slightly. "So... Are you the only one who made it out beofre your game was... You know...?"

She suddenly pauses, turning stone still. She stays like this for a bit before she turns to the twin with a sad smile.

"Kinda personal, eh?" The twin stammered, looking scared that he had hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry I-I was just-"

Breezy shakes her head, chuckling. She lifts her hand and waves it off. "Eh, don't worry about it. You just-WOAH!"

She's suddenly face first in the chocolate dirt ground. She groans in pain, a small pain down near her ankles, as well a the feel of soming else.

She lifts the top half of herself from the ground with her arms, her face lightly smothered with dirt. She sneezed, before wiping her goggles, only vaguly through them to see after rubbing at the neon glass.

She pauses at the sound of a cry. "Hey, get off me!" It was very feminine. Actually, the king of voice she envies, mostly because she wishes she had a more feminie voice. Maybe then she wouldn't always be mistaken for a guy.

She rolls over onto her backside to see 'who' she had tripped over.

A sweet. 'She' sits up and shakes her flat, round head. blinking it's large eyes, the red shape of a heart surrounded her eyes and mouth like a mask. her small white arms moving to dust the dirt from her red and white striped dress.

Breezy briefly looks up at the twins- who look just as confused as she is- before looking back at the sweet, now standing and glaring directly at her, hands on her hips.

"What's your deal!? Watch where your going you idiot!" Breezy grins slightly. She then giggles a loud.

The sweets eyes widen, brows still furrowed in fury. "What's so funny!?"

Breezy shakes her head. "I-I'm sorry... It's just..." She suddenly reaches over, pinching the sweets 'cheek'. "Your so _cute_!"

The sweet looks enraged, and just about ready to punch Breezy, before another voice pipes up.

"Hold it their, you lill' freak!" The sweet gasps, facing the voice beofre scrambling to run.

Breezy jumps to her feet and moves closer to the twins as they see two dougnut dressed up in police uniform heading there way. Breezy blinks and leans closer to twin 2.

"Boy this place get weirder every second."

The doughnuts suddenly pause in front of the three, who step back cautiously.

""Hey," The shroter, round dougnut faces the taller, slimer one. "Who are these guys?"

"Your not from Sugar rush!" The taller points towards them.

Breezy claps, grinning. "and the last horse crosses the finish line."

"Get them!"

At that, twin 2 suddenly grabs Breezy's upper arm and drags her along as they run.

"OUCH!" Breezy cries out, beofre wrigling out of the twins grip.

The three somehow find themsleves crouched behind a large jaw breaker.

"Looks like were not gonna get to watch any racing." Breezy whispers, still panting for breath.

None are sure if they completely have lost the two cops, but either way, they were still trying to cathc their breaths.

"Why didn't we just go up the rainbow and out of this freaking game?" The first twin spits out, fustrated.

Breezy shrugs. "I dunno. You're the ones who dragged me."

"You wern't moving!" The second twin defends himself.

"Wow, you three sure are in a jam." Breezy looks up. Not far from them was stood the sweet from earlier. Shes frowning, arms crossed, gaze mostly fixed on Breezy.

Breezy smirks. "Apparently no more than you." The sweet sighes in annoyance.

"yeah, that's what happens when you accidentaly walk out onto the race track and delay the roster race. King candy's probably gonna throw me in the fungeon if those guys get a hold of me. Same story for you guys."

Breezy frowned in confusion. "Hold up. Rewind that... 'Fungeon'?" The empathised the last word, making air brackets with her fingers.

"Oh, that's right, your not from around here. It's what King candy calls the dungeon. He sends people their when they eirther upset him, or if they're game-jumpers.

The second twin. "So, I take it King candy is the king of Sgar rush...?"

The sweet faced him with an expression whcih screamed 'are-you-serious?'. "No. He's the mail man around here..."

"Ooohh!" Breezy half laughes, as she raises her hand to her mouth, looking around slightly.

The sweet glares at her. "I wouldn't be to jokey, buster. King candy won't go easy on you for game jumping."

Breezy scoffs. "Were not game jumping though, we just came to watch the race."

"Plus." The first twin pipes up. "We don't actually have games to jump from."

Thw sweet raises one brow. "Oh, so your gameless? King candy'll probably keep you here longer then."

"Boy, this guy sounds like a jerk." Breezy mummbles. She then shifts from sitting on her rear to sitting on her knees.

"What's your name, lill' gal?"

The sweet looks at her with a questioning look, before answering slowly. "Tuffinta. I mean, that's what I named myself anyway..."

Breezy grins. "I'm Breezy. These two are twin 1 and 2."

Tuffinta nodded. "Okay..."

"Hey," Breezy suddenly pipes up again."You said you had to name yourself? Why-?"

"The sweets 'round here don't really have names. We're just meant to sit in the stalls and cheer on our racers. That's all. I'm kind of... Not like that..."

Breezy nods gently. "You have a personalitly." She muses.

Tuffinta pointes to her, her brows raising. "Exsactly!" She wrung her small wrists as she thought of how to explain what she was thinking. "I'm kind of a- well, a bit of glitch. Not a, glitchy-glitch, but just kind of..." She sighes, arms slapping down to the sides of her dress.

Breezy grins. "Don't worry, we get it." The twins face each other before nodding at the sweet.

"So, does this mean you can't leave the game?" The second twin asks.

Tuffinta shrugs. "Probably. Never tried to escape before. Never had much of a reason. But i've never tried when King candy's been after me."

Breezy smirks suddenly. "Oh, I get it. Those guys are after you for more than intterupting the race, arnt't they?" Tuffinta glares at her for a moment, almost as though trying to figure something out about the taller woman.

Breezy suddenly pokes her. "Am I right?"

After an intense moment of Tuffinta glaring at the grinning woman beofre sighing, her gaze falling to the ground. "Fine, fine. I was being smart and the King had me thrown in the fungeon. I escaped and some how ended up on the track. Now that they know i'm out they're after me again."

Breezy slapped her knee beofre shooting both arms up in the air, puffing out her chest in triumph. "BOO-YEAH! Kneww they're was more to it-" Tuffinta suddenly slapped her hands across Breezy's mouth, sushing her loudly.

"SHH, you moron! You want them to find us!?

Breezy blinked, before suddenly licking the sweets hands. Tuffinta cried out in shock and leapt back, wiping her hands on the end of her dress in disgust. Breezy frowned and let out a supprised noise.

"You taste really botter-sweet." She giggles. Tuffinta glares at her.

Twin 1 finally lets out a fustrated sigh. "Look, can we just get out of here?! I KNEW we shouldn't have come here."

Breezy faces him, grining. "Then why did you?"

The twin glares at her. "Cus I made the mistake of believing that anything to do with you won't get us in trouble."

Twin 2 shuffles between them and placed and hand on a shoulder each as an atempt to keep them apart, fearing a fight may form.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. I agree. I don't think staying here for any longer is gonna do us any good." He faces Tuffinta with pleading light blue eyes.

"Tuffinta. Can you get us out of here?"

The sweet frowns, looking him up and down.

She replies after a moment.

"Why should I?"

Breezy is suddenly an inch in front of the smaller. "Who says we can't hand you over to the king in exchange for leaving?" Tuffinta's eyes widened, before she glared.

"You wouldn't-"

Breezy grabbed her with both hands, causing the sweet to yelp.

"H-Hey! Let go!

"Listen." Breezy's face had suddenly truned stern, and quite cold. "You get us out of here, and you can get back to living your life. If not, we can always take you to this King guy and-"

"Okay!" The sweet growls. "You know what? Fine. This isn't worth it. I'll get you out of here." Breezy smirks, gently placing Tuffinta down.

"See? It's much better when we all play nice." She giggles. in a sing-song voice. Tuffinta looks at her in confusion. Before shaking her head.

"Whatever. Now listen close, cus I have a few ground rules."


End file.
